rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Discuție:Ştanȝă/Ovetabiânã
Volgens mij klinkt dit echt van geen meter! :P --OuWTB 24 iunie 2009 18:23 (UTC) : --Bucureştean 24 iunie 2009 18:34 (UTC) Codria komt van codru en -ia, respectievelijk bos en uitgang voor land. --Bucureştean 24 iunie 2009 18:46 (UTC) :Câthrȝă is een lelijke Ovetabiaanse verbastering van Codria :P --OuWTB 24 iunie 2009 18:47 (UTC) :: Hoe kom je trouwens aan die ȝ --Bucureştean 24 iunie 2009 18:48 (UTC) :::Engelse yogh. Oude letter uit het Oudengels. --OuWTB 24 iunie 2009 18:49 (UTC) ::::Lol. --Bucureştean 24 iunie 2009 18:50 (UTC) Niet geïntegreerd en 32 barbaren? :P --OuWTB 26 iunie 2009 13:54 (UTC) :Niet geïntegreerd vanwege de isolatie en 32 mannen* (veel herders, snap je ;)) --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 09:27 (UTC) ::Niet geïntegreerd.. Nou ja zeg :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:08 (UTC) :::(Anders zou het Ovetabiaans allang uitgestorven zijn en de mensen geen herders meer zijn, toch?) --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 10:13 (UTC) ::::Tsss.. :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:15 (UTC) :::::Als ze geen herder waren, wat waren ze anders? :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:16 (UTC) ::::::Postbode, vakkenvuller, arbeider, president, miljardair.. :P --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 10:23 (UTC) :::::::Nja :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 12:50 (UTC) Bestaat er eigenlijk wel een normale s zonder cedille (komma is correcter, zie Wikipedia)? :P --Bucureştean 28 iunie 2009 16:17 (UTC) :Goede vraag :P --OuWTB 15 noiembrie 2009 13:26 (UTC) ::Ştiu că e o întrebare bună, dar aştept răspunsul ;) --Bucurestean 9 februarie 2010 21:01 (UTC) :::Ga je me ondervragen? :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10 februarie 2010 05:29 (UTC) ::::Da. --Bucurestean 10 februarie 2010 21:25 (UTC) ::::: La cultură scrie vărdoncă (=verdonk? :P) --Bucurestean 10 februarie 2010 22:21 (UTC) ::::::Ni vărdoncă! vildărsă! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 05:51 (UTC) :::::::Cum adicăă? :-? --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 12:06 (UTC) ::::::::Ni! :P Ştiu que ovetabiânǎ teu ye nibunǎ. Aveeşti ni âmprendit ce limbă, ni ye? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 13:53 (UTC) ::::::::: Ik weet niet de taal die ... --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 14:19 (UTC) ::::::::::Ne referam la nişte politicieni de (extrem) dreaptă din Olanda. Văzusem în articolul respectiv despre Ştangă un cuvânt (nici nu ştiu înseamnă...) vărdoncă, şi mi-am adus aminte de Rita Verdonk. Apoi OWTB a spus vildărsă (de la Geert Wilders). Eh, back on topic, nu cunoşti limba ov'e'''t'a'b'''ieneasca??? Cum oare?! --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:07 (UTC) :::::::::::Măi măi nici-o reacţie pân'acu'! :( --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:12 (UTC) ::::::::::::Zü viel Texte meinher :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:13 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nu am auzit de limba asta; 'Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::OWTB, trebuie să-ţi traduc? Misterule, cum aşa dacă e numită după limburghezul nostru? El a creat-o ;)) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:15 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Română este prea greu :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Scuze bucureşten, nu ştiam. Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:17 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: aec) OWTB: Ai rezistat doar o singură oră :P Mister: eh, nu mă înţelege greşit că glumim şi noi un pic... glume proaste, într-adevăr, trebuie să admit ;) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:19 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Heb ik het een uur volgehouden? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Dap :) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:21 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ik ben trots op mezelf :P Alles uit den duim gezogen è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:22 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Nu m-aş supăra decât dacă mi-ai spune bănăţean prost. Aşa nu mă supăr; Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:23 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ik ben meer dan jij:)) Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:25 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Dacă eşti biroccrat crezi că mă comanzi? Te rog... Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:31 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Eh ce să zic acum. Hai să spun că da, pentru că sunt foarte arogant şi egoist :( --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:34 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Dacă eu aş fi birocrat aş fi şeful aici, dar nu-s. Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::: OWTB ar face la fel, şi de aceea nici el nu este birocrat :P --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:41 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::What did I do wrong again? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:42 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: Îţi place să ai putere :D --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:43 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ai ochi foarte frumoşi! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:45 (UTC) Şi 80 de kilograme:)) --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 16:46 (UTC) :Delicios! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:47 (UTC) ::Duceţi-vă d'aicea :)) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:48 (UTC) Să-i mănânci grăsimea? Tare; :)) Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:48 (UTC) :Nu ştii niciodată cu limburghezii ăştia :)) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:50 (UTC) Aşe i. --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 16:54 (UTC) :Am înceles :D --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 17:11 (UTC) OVTBule, nu trebuie tradusă? :)) --Bucurestean 16 februarie 2010 19:50 (UTC) :Nu pot, pentru că trebuie să şti ce stă scris. Poţi traduce în olandeză pentru mine? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 februarie 2010 08:26 (UTC) ::Bineînţeles, o voi face în cateva minute ;) --Bucurestean 17 februarie 2010 15:48 (UTC) :::Mulţumesc, ia tăi timp :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 februarie 2010 16:05 (UTC) Stai un pic: * recunoscut - cunoscut * răconesit - conĕseit Cred că n-ai scris conform ortografiei noi :)) --Bucurestean 17 februarie 2010 18:02 (UTC) :Het onderste is nog niet gefixt, dus dat klopt nog niet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 februarie 2010 18:10 (UTC)